Gods and Goddesses: The Beggining
by KawaiiInuYashaLover
Summary: Gods and goddesses do not exist, that is the group's opinion. But what happens when they got sucked into a magical land where gods and goddesses DO exist! And, what's this? They're gods and goddesses themselves! SS ET MR First Fic!
1. The Beggining Of It All

**_Hello everyone! Welcome to my very first story! I am thinking of making a trilogy....but I'm not sure though!! You guys tell me!! Please do read and review! And please understand if the first chappie is crappy, this is my first story! But please do read review! And tell me if you think I should make a trilogy!! kk? Stop with the Chit Chat and on with the story!!_**

**_Oh, and in this story the gang has NOT met with Mizuki-sensei...yet!!_**

**_Gods and Goddesses: The Beginning_**

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All_**

In the peaceful town of Tomoeda District, in a very peaceful and yellow-colored house, a young girl slept. This young girl has honey colored hair, and bright emerald eyes hidden under her eyelids. This young girl is Sakura Kinomoto.

Now, this girl is not all you think she is. She's great at sports, and is a very good at gymnastics; she's the cheerleader captain at Seijou High School. She's quite popular too in her school. But her popularity doesn't get the best of her. She's kind at heart, and can forgive everyone in a split second. She's very honest and generous. I guess you could say she's perfect. 'But no one is perfect', Sakura always says that whenever her friends says she's perfect. She may not think she's perfect because of her modesty, but others sure do.

Sakura isn't just a normal teenager. She's 16 years old, and well, she has magical powers. Magical powers she sure has! Sakura is the Card Mistress of the Clow Cards, now the Star Cards. When she was just 11 years old she released the Clow Cards when she uttered Windy. The magical powers of Windy released all of the cards from the book. Kero, the guardian beast of the seal, appointed Sakura as a cardcaptor. Her duty, to catch the cards.

Then, in came Syaoron Li and Meiling Li. The two were cousins. Syaoron Li's job is to capture the Clow Cards too. I guess you could call him a cardcaptor too. When Sakura and Syaoron met, sparks flew and the two were immediately rivals. Days passed and the two grew closer until they decided to put their differences aside and become friends and partners. They captured the Clow Cards in no time at all and then it was time for the Final Judgment. The Final Judgment is a test presented by Yue, the guardian of the moon, to all card holders. Sakura won and she was appointed the Card Mistress.

Everyone thought that their duty was over, but they were wrong. In came Eriol Hiirigazawa. Odd things started happening and Sakura was forced to transform all of the Clow Cards into Star Cards with the power of her star. At the very end, they found out the Eriol was actually Clow Reed's reincarnation, to help Sakura transform all of her Clow Cards into her very own cards.

"Wake up Sakura!" A yellow flying stuffed animal cried as it dashed across the room towards the sleeping Sakura. That stuffed animal was Sakura's guardian, Kero.

"It's Saturday Kero. I don't want to wake up yet!" Sakura mumbled under the covers and then turned around to face away from the irritated Kero.

"It's already 8:55 Sakura! You promised Tomoyo that you'll meet her and the others in the park in 5 minutes!" Kero cried. Tomoyo Daoidouji is Sakura's cousin and best friend. Tomoyo loves making outfits for Sakura in their cardcaptoring days.

"HOE!" Sakura yelled as she shot out of bed bumping into Kero. She hurriedly combed her hair and went into the bathroom for a quick bath. In 5 minutes flat, she was dressed and ready to go. "Good bye Kero! And sorry about the bump!: Sakura cried with a bright smile and then dashed out of her room leaving the stunned guardian lying in the floor covered with pink blankets.

Downstairs, Sakura quickly packed some sandwiches and put them into a picnic basket. She, Tomoyo, and the others will be having a picnic at King Penguin Park today. She could never miss that. Especially since Syaoron is there. She blushed at the thought. She and Syaoron have been going out for 2 years now.

Tomoyo and Eriol have their own story too. Like Sakura and Syaoron, both of them have been going out. This past year, in their junior prom, Eriol had shyly asked Tomoyo to official go out with him. Tomoyo, of course, heartedly agreed.

Meiling and Ryu, a member of the Li Clan, are also going out with each other. When Meiling and Syaoron decided to stay at Tomoeda after their last capture, Ryu decided to come over and stay with his beloved. It seems as though Meiling had some unfinished business with him back in Hong Kong. Sakura and Tomoyo kept asking on what the 'unfinished business' was. Meiling finally told them that since she and Syaoron broke their engagements off, the Li Clan Elders have to find another person to marry Meiling. Ryu was the perfect candidate.

Sakura smiled as she finally finished packing their lunch. She quickly said goodbye to her older brother who was sitting in the couch watching the TV not wanting to have yet another argument about him calling her a monster and went out the door.

* * *

"Where could Sakura be?" A worried 16 year old boy asked. This boy had messy chestnut hair and piercing amber eyes. He was Syaoron Li, the most popular boy in Seijou High. He was Sakura's only love. 

"Oh, don't sweat it Li-kun! I'm sure Sakura just woke up late or something." A girl with purplish-grey hair and teasing amethyst eyes. She was Tomoyo Daidouji.

The group consists of Syaoron, Tomoyo, a boy with blue hair and icy blue eyes who is Eriol, a girl with black hair tied in two buns and ruby red eyes who is Meiling, and a boy with black hair and piercing blue eyes which is Ryu. Suddenly, the group saw something, or rather someone, running towards them.

Syaoron felt a smile forming in his lips. The time Sakura entered his life, he have been smiling more often. He just couldn't help it.

"Gomen nasai minna-san!" Sakura puffed as she laid down the picnic basket into the blanket. "I woke up late again!" Sakura puffed. She smiled as her eyes traveled across Syaoron. She quickly pecked him in the lips making his smile bigger.

"It's okay Sakura." Syaoron said with a smile. Sakura nodded and hugged him and kissed him again. Syaoron looked down at what Sakura is wearing. His smile broadened.

Sakura was wearing a pink mini skirt and a green top that Syaoron gave her for Christmas. Along with the skirt and shirt, she is also wearing knee high white socks and a pair of pink tennis shoes completing her outfit. And lastly, on her neck was a cherry blossom petal necklace.

Everyone had their own necklaces. Sakura has a pink cherry petal pendant on hers. Syaoron has a green sword on his. Tomoyo with a purple musical note on hers. Eriol with a blue crystal shaped into a tear drop on his. Meiling with a red torch on hers. And Ryu with an orange fire blot on his.

"I see that you're wearing what Syaoron gave you for Christmas." Meiling teased with a smile. She and Ryu were cuddling with each other under the cherry tree. Sakura blushed.

"Come on, let's eat!" Eriol cut in motioning towards the food. They have brought way too many food, Sakura thought. Syaoron brought his famous noodles. Meiling and Ryu brought rice and kimchi. Tomoyo brought sushi, fish, and ice cream. Eriol brought cake and an apple pie. And Sakura brought her sandwiches and the drinks. The group smiled at each other and dug in.

Unknown to them, the sky suddenly darkened. Clouds blocked out the sun and something formed on the ground. It was a portal. A portal leading to some unknown dimension.

The group suddenly felt something. A force. Not a dark one, but not good either. "Do you feel that?" Sakura asked in a whisper her hands trailing to her neck and grasped her Star Necklace.

"Look!" Ryu cried as he finally saw the portal. It was getting bigger and bigger by the second. "It's a portal!"

"What is it doing here?" Meiling asked in a shaky whisper. She may not have magic like the others but she could still feel something emitting from the portal.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Tomoyo asked shakily. The others nodded. Tomoyo unconsciously grabbed her video camera from the ground and followed the others towards the portal.

They reached the portal in five minutes. It was bigger than earlier. "Where is it leading?" Syaoron asked Eriol. Eriol shook his head sadly not knowing the answer.

"Do you think it's harmless?" Sakura asked as she walked closer to the portal.

"Be careful Sakura!" Syaoron cried. But it was too late; the portal grew bigger and engulfed Sakura. Syaoron shook his head and jumped into the portal too. Tomoyo was also engulfed by the portal as it grew a meter bigger. Eriol cried her name and jumped into the portal following the others. Meiling and Ryu not wanting to be left out grabbed hold of each other's hand and jumped into the portal. Unknown to them, their necklaces grew a brighter color if pink, green, purple, blue, red, and orange.

* * *

**POOF**

**THUD**

"OW!" Six voices cried at the same time.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoron asked as he stood up and helped Sakura up. Sakura nodded her head, stunned.

"Where are we?" Meiling asked in a whisper. Around them was a village. Houses made out of straw and piled up rocks greeted their eyes. Men and women crowded around them looking curiously. People of the village are doing hard labor. Kids in all sizes were collecting rocks of humungous sizes. Women were tending their children's wounds. Men are pushing carts doubled their sizes loaded with heavy rocks. This sure isn't modern Japan anymore.

"Excuse me? Do you now where we are?" Sakura politely asked a lady carrying her baby. The lady looked at her curiously not understanding what she's saying.

"I guess she can't understand us." Tomoyo said as the others nodded.

"You're right Mistress Tomoyo; they can't understand what you're saying." A voice said from behind. The group turned around to see a woman. This woman is unlike all others. She has reddish brown hair and reddish brown eyes. The woman smiled. "Welcome to Megami Tentei."

**_I hope it isn't as bad as I thought it was!! Please do review!!!_**


	2. Megami Tentei

**_Welcome to the next chapter everyone!!! Thanks for everyone who reviewed!! Now, let's look at the reviews shall we?_**

**_icekaia- Thank You for the review!! I was surprised when people actually think this story is good!! And as for the retakes on who everyone is, I was just thinking cause you may never know! Some people may read this story and have absolutely no idea on what Cardcaptor Sakura is! So yeah, I was just thinking like that! And hey! I updated!!! :D Again, thanks for the review! Please do read and review again! _**

**_babyangigurl- Thank you so much for the review!! You think my story is interesting? Thanks a bunch baby!! Please read and review again!!!_**

**_Now, let's stop with all the chit chat and ooooooooonnnnnnnnn with the story!!!!_**

* * *

Gods and Goddesses

Chapter 2: Megami Tentei

The group looked at the woman with mild surprise. Nothing in Japan is called Megami Tentei. Does this mean that they're not in Japan?

"Megami Tentei? We're not in Japan anymore, are we?" Sakura asked looking at the woman straight in the eye. The woman nodded with a smile. "Where are we then?" Sakura asked

"As I said before Mistress Sakura, you're in Megami Tentei. That's all I can say, nothing more." The woman replied. The group can sense a very powerful aura emitting from within her. Who is this woman? What does she want? What exactly IS Megami Tentei?

"You have magic, don't you? Who are you exactly? Can we trust you? How can we go back to our own world?" Syaoron asked shouting questions to the woman.

"One question at a time Master Syaoron." The woman stated with an amused smile.

"How do you know our names?" Meiling asked raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"All question will be answered in due time, Mistress Meiling." The woman replied. She turned to Syaoron. "For your first question Master Syaoron, yes, I do have magic. As for the second, I am Layla, Layla Mizuki." The woman answered.

"And as for the third and fourth?" Syaoron asked urging Layla to continue.

"Yes, you can trust me. And as for your last question, in order to go back to your own world is to complete a task." Layla said her eyes darkening as she mentioned the word 'task'.

"What's our task? And why are we here in the first place?" Eriol asked, his eyebrows scrunched up in mild frustration.

"Your task is to find six magical items; the Ice Daggers, Fire Whip, Thunder Javelin, Air Chain, Elemental Sword, and finally, the most powerful item, the Star Kaleidoscope. The Ice Daggers are a pair of magical daggers, made by the water goddess herself. It has the power to eliminate anything that is made out of fire. The Fire Whip is the exact opposite of the Ice Daggers. It is made by the fire goddess. It has the power to eliminate anything that is made out of water. The Thunder Javelin is partner with the Fire Whip. It is made by the thunder god. It has the power of thunder and electricity within it. With its power and the Fire Whip's combined, it can match the power of the Elemental Sword. The Air Chain is yet another story. It is made by the wind god. With its powers, and the Ice Daggers combined, it can match a small amount of energy emitting from the Star Kaleidoscope. The Elemental Sword is made by the earth god. It has the powers to control all four of the elements; Wind, Water, Fire, and Thunder. The Star Kaleidoscope is the most powerful item of them all. It is created by the light goddess. It has the powers to control anything. Anything beyond belief. It can control the elements and much more. Things that are beyond my knowledge." Layla explained. The group was stunned. Why do they have to collect these items? It's not like they can control the items, could they?

"Why do we have to collect them?" Ryu asked. Layla smiled.

"That's very simple Master Ryu. You all have to collect them because of one thing; destiny. It's your destinies to collect these items. It's your destinies to control them. It is all of your destinies to be gods and goddesses." Layla explained smiling as she watched their eyes grew large. Them, gods and goddesses? Couldn't be! It must be a mistake!

"Excuse me? Gods and goddesses? Us? You're kidding, right?" Tomoyo asked in a shaky whisper. Layla shook her head no. The three girls would've fainted right there if it weren't for the looks in their lovers' faces. It was worse than theirs. Instead of fainting, they laughed out loud stunning the three boys. The three finally calmed down and looked at Layla straight in the eye.

"If we're gods and goddesses, who exactly are we then?" Eriol asked.

"Mistress Tomoyo, you are the Water Goddess. You control the power of water and ice. You control the Ice Daggers. You have a very beautiful voice that can charm any man in the world, charming and capturing the Water God's heart. Mistress Meiling, you are the Fire Goddess. You control the power of fire and spirit. You control the Fire Whip. You can have a very feisty attitude, but is still warm at heart." At these said Meiling and Tomoyo smiled.

"Master Eriol, you are the Wind God. You control the power of wind and air. You control the Air Chain. You, have a very charming personality that can make you a bit annoying sometimes. It seems as though you have caught the Water Goddess' heart." Layla said smiling. With this, Tomoyo and Eriol blushed making Syaoron and Ryu snicker quite loudly.

"Master Ryu, you are the Thunder God. You control thunder and lightning. You control the Thunder Javelin. With your personality like lightning itself, you can be very protective with all of your friends especially with the one you truly love." Ryu smiled at Meiling with this said.

"Master Syaoron, you are the Earth's God and Guardian. You control all four elements. You have the power to use the Elemental Sword. You may have a stony look on the outside, but with your star guiding you, you just can't help but smile." Layla said as Syaoron slightly blushed catching on what Layla was trying to say.

Layla then looked at Sakura straight in the eye. "And you my Mistress Sakura are the Light Goddess. You control things beyond my knowledge. You control the legendary Clow Cards now Sakura Cards. You can control all of the elements. You control the most powerful item ever created by mankind, the Star Kaleidoscope." Layla whispered as she broke her eye contact with Sakura.

Sakura was stunned. Ever since she became a cardcaptor, she just can't help and wish that she was back to a normal teenager with no unique powers. She wants to be normal like all others. She wants to be free and with no worries that a card will became loose or a new enemy will appear. She just wants to be normal!

But now, being normal seems impossible. She can't. She can wish, yes, but she will never be normal. Not with this new task on her shoulders. Now, not only does she controls the magical Clow Cards now Star Cards, but she will also control the most powerful item in the whole universe, the Star Kaleidoscope. Being normal just seems so far away right now!

But hey, without the cards and her powers, she might have never met Meiling or Eriol or Ryu! Heck, she may have never even met Syaoron! That can't happen! There's absolutely no way she'll never let that horrible thing happen, never in a thousand years!

'I guess good things also can come with NOT being normal!' Sakura thought to herself. Sakura nodded with a smile on her lips. As Layla said this all destiny. It is her destiny to be the Card Mistress. It is her destiny to control the Star Kaleidoscope. This is her destiny and only hers! This is what makes her unique.

"How can we find theses items?" Meiling asked still shaky from the news.

"Follow your heart. If you're near the item, the necklaces you all have will glow a different color. Beware all of you. Evil lurk here in Megami Tentei. Lots of evil forces wants these items under their control. They will stop at nothing to gain these items for their own. They want all of them, especially the Star Kaleidoscope. Beware all of you." Layla started as her eyes darkened. Why, the group do not know. "Take this money with you and these horses. Use them wisely. I'll shall be going now. Don't worry, we will see each other again." Layla said. Before she disappeared she gave Sakura 6 pocket full of golden coins. And in a bright flash of light, she was gone. The group turned around to see 6 horses waiting for them to ride. They looked at each other and rode the horses.

This is the start of their new adventure to Megami Tentei.

* * *

In a dark icy cavern, a figure watched the group as they rode into the sunset. The figure cloaked in black smiled.

"Send your strongest men to them Vathek. I want them killed. But, spare the cherry blossom. I want her. She's the key in finding the Star Kaleidoscope." The cloaked figure said to another figure.

"As you wish my master." The other figure whispered as it scampered off into the dark corridors leaving his master behind.

"You will be mine cherry blossom! You will be mine! You will lead me to the Star Kaleidoscope! You will lead me to all the power! You will be mine!" The cloaked figure crackled as he rub a picture of a cherry blossom tree in a glass frame. "And as for you little wolf, you will die! You will die protecting the one you love! And, if you're gone, everything will fall! The star will fall and she will finally be under my power!! She WILL BE MINE!! Mark my words little wolf, she will be mine!" The cloaked figure cackled maniacally as his laughter echoed through the icy walls of the darkcaverns.

**_

* * *

_**

**_That's the end for now! Please do review!!! _**


End file.
